LoveSex over Dinner
by baby rose hip
Summary: bill and fleur meet for dinner with friends but both want much more then that... oneshot. Total M... i love writing these :D


**This chapter is to get an insight as to what I would be writing. This story is a mini one-off chapter to my bill and fleur love story.**

**This story is dedicated for those people who are constantly cheering me on. Thanks guys! Delanae and Krissy chrissie xxx** **and Blue-Eyed Chica!**

**Basically Fleur and Bill and some friends go out for lunch… but both our lovers want more! I read a similar story to this one a couple of months back so I got the idea there of these two couples :D**

* * *

FLEUR sat at the restaurant table idly twirling her fork around her pasta in an absent-minded fashion, she was finally used to the heat, the weather changes and all the people around her- the noises and sounds... though she was used to it she paid no attention to the conversation going on around her, though her gaze would drift over to Bill every couple of seconds… this guy had been tantalising her all night, and Fleur was sure he was flirting back.

From the moment that Fleur, Tia, Emily and Alexandra had set down at the table with the other Gringotts workers, Bills eyes had not left her. As the girls greeted the boys, Bill gave her a sexy look and a wink- at that very moment Fleur was feeling hot… and the area wasn't appropriate… seeing as she was wasn't wearing any panties but then again Fleur wanted something from him...

Just now he was sitting at the end of the table, absent-minded with the conversation that was going on around him. His fellow Egyptian workers were trying to talk to him but he wasn't registering.

As Fleur stared back at him he nodded his head almost unnoticeably and flicked a glance toward the bathroom. Fleur inclined her head in acceptance; them excused herself from the table, and strolled toward the bathroom. She went in, but left the door locked. Bill followed seconds later and locked the door behind him. The girls didn't seem to mind- they were to busy flirting the boys.

The bathroom was a one person room, most convenient, there would be no intrusions.

He stalked over to her quite purposefully and shoved her roughly against the wall.

Fleur moaned as his lips came crashing down on hers. He seized her in a bruising kiss, while his body kept her pinned to the wall. She returned his kiss with equal roughness, her hands making fists in his hair, and grinding her hips against his.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her. Her hands moved from his now tangled hair to his butt, where she pulled him harder toward her. His hands roamed emphatically over her body, grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples. Fleur fumbled now at his pants, wanting them down, wanting to have him. His pants fell around his ankles and he grabbed her under her butt and lifted her up.

She was wearing a short skirt with no panties underneath. Bill hitched up the skirt as he lifted her and she came down easily on top of his hard cock. Fleur couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as she felt him slide into her. She rocked up and down, her hot wetness surrounding him. He thrust in and out of her as she writhed on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his body, holding her aloft.

Fleur threw her head back and moaned as he plunged deeper and deeper within her, as he ravaged her fully. His groans grew louder the faster he went. Her juices dripped down his balls, onto his legs. Harder and faster, deeper and more intense, he fucked her up against the wall. He lifted her legs higher, wanting more.

Her nails dug into him as she felt herself about to come. He hammered into her, groaning. She kissed him quickly, stifling both their cries as they came. Her orgasm shot through her body like an electric bolt. A moment later, with one last hard thrust, he came into her.

He let go of her and fell back against the wall exhausted. She sank down to the floor, her legs not wanting to hold her up.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiled, and then kissed. Bill left the bathroom first; Fleur waited a minute or two, not wanting to call attention to their little tryst.

When she looked up to look at him, he gave her another wink… she new that there was more of this to come…

**Love B.R.H.**


End file.
